How Sweet It Is
by lisabit
Summary: Damon wakes up in the arms of a mysterious angel that shows him wonders he never knew existed. Bella is that angel. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Awakenings**

None of these characters are mine... they belong to Stephenie Meyer and L. J. Smith.

I'm uncertain if I want to continue this story… it is Damon/Bella. This is a prequel to Times are Changing.

This takes place in the Italian Renaissance.

**DPOV**

I opened my eyes and saw an angel over me. She had the most liquid chocolate eyes I had ever seen and the palest, smoothest skin imaginable. Her soft brown tresses flowed over both of her shoulders.

_I have to be dead. Nothing could be this inhumanly beautiful._

That's when I felt the pain. It felt like my whole body was burning from the inside out. My eyes found hers and held on tight. As the flames burned hotter, so did the depth of how she looked at me. It was as if she was reaching inside me and turning off the pain. Only for a moment she turned her head, looking over at something else. When her hair fell over the side of my face I realized I was in her arms. Taking in what was around me, I saw Stefan lying next to me, his hand in hers. He was asleep with his head on the crook of her arm and he was on the floor much like I was. Turning slightly, I realized my head was on her chest, her other hand playing with my hair. Her touch felt unbelievably good. If she was an angel, how could she feel so real? That's when I noticed I couldn't hear her heartbeat.

"Wake up, my warrior," I heard her musical voice and the power of it hit me for the first time.

"Am I dead?" I had to ask her.

"Indeed you are, but now you shall live forever," her voice was strange and heavily accented.

Just the sound of her voice fed me like oxygen. The more she spoke, the more I needed. I tried to move, but I was frozen in place by her arm.

"Do not move, young sir. You will feel much pain if I release you." The command in her voice was absolute.

"Who are you?"

"In this time they call me Isabeau, but if you wish you may call me Isabella."

"Isabella," I breathed. Then the memories came flooding back, "Stefan! Is he…? What happened?"

"He fought in dead, but yes, he will be the same as you and I. You were dying and I saved you from death. It will be several days before he awakens."

The comment haunted me for some reason. I had to know, "What are we?"

"We are the children of the night, also known as the damned. Some people call us vampires."

I tried to stand, but her arm was like a vice holding me down. Her eyes stilled on mine as the pain shot through me at every point.

"Do not move," she repeated.

She turned back towards Stefan, who was still lost in slumber. Her velvety hair fell across my face lightly across my face. She smelled of all the sweetest things in the world all mixed together. There was no describing how delicious the scent is. It seemed like forever before her hold on me relaxed. There was no way to tell how much time passed since it looked like we were underground. When her hand went back to my hair I felt something else… contentment. The feeling came from all around me and vibrated its way through my whole system.

"Are you doing that? " I could hardly find my voice.

She nodded slowly, "Only part of what you feel is my doing. The rest is what you feel. Now my question to you, great warrior; what is your name?"

Her tone was soft, but the order in her voice was unmistakable. There was no saying no to her.

"My name is Damon. How did you find us?"

She smoothed the hair on my forehead before answering, "You two are so foolish. I have been watching you for quite some time. Do not blame your brother for what she did to you, Damon. She did not love you. I had to be sure before I interfered, but I heard her talking to her maids. Then you two had to fight." She sighed, shaking her head and pressing my head closer to her chest, "So foolish to lose what is most precious for such a reason. Be prepared, sweet Damon, thy brother will not be happy when he awakens."

The news that Katherine did not love me came to a shock and hurt me deep. I did not want to believe her, but her voice held a quality that told me she would not lie to me. _She is my own personal angel, my Isabella._ I hurt turned to anger, both toward Katherine and Stefan. _Yes, he will not be happy by this news or what has happened. Katherine was our whole world since we saw her. Indeed we were foolish. _Looking up at my tiny savior, it was hard for me to believe I ever felt anything for Katherine.

"Where is Katherine?" though it did not really matter, I had to know.

"She is no more." Her face hung slightly, her eyes closing.

I tried to pull out of her embrace, finally able to again feel my legs. When her hand pulled away from me, I feel to my knees. The pain was searing through my system. I felt her cold hand on my shoulder, pulling me back from the depths of pain.

"What is happening to me?" I gasped, her coolness absorbing the pain.

"It is part of what happens when we cross the threshold between life and death. Yours is nearly complete, and then we may talk more. Now be still!"

I held still as a statue for what felt like hours. When her hand released me I felt a dull throbbing in my skin and just a ting of pain, but nothing like what was there before.

"How do you feel?" She asked me, turning to lay Stefan on the ground and releasing him. She stood slowly, with one hand on the wall.

As soon as I saw her release Stefan, I felt a deep panic for my brother. _If he feels anything like what I have._

"Calm yourself, Damon. He is not far enough along yet for him to feel anything. That is why we are here." Her hand swept the room as I stood. I could finally see that indeed we were underground.

"Did you read my mind?"

"No. I read your emotions. I could feel your concern for your brother."

I nodded, looking all around me, "Are we in the catacombs?"

"Yes. It is the safest place for you right now."

As I looked her over, I could now recall seeing her near my home. I had thought she was a noble lady that was here for my father. I could never get close enough to her to tell for sure.

"What happened to Katherine?"

She wouldn't look at me.

"Please, Isabella, I need to know."

"She played this game with the wrong person after the two of you were gone. He murdered her."

"You did not warn her? You saw what she had done to us." I was furious at her. The fire was suddenly back, but it felt so different. Like an emptiness that went on for eternity.

"She would not hear my words. Now calm yourself, Damon, or else I make things much worse for you." Her voice was passionate and caring, but sad.

"You tried to save her? Did you try to save us?" I tried to calm down, but the pain was too much. My anger would not abate.

"I did save you. When I found you in the garden, you were both very close to death. From what I had seen of the passion you both held, I could not let you die."

"Passion?"

The word almost seemed alien to me and shocked me out of my anger. That's when I really looked at her. I could feel a pull towards her unlike anything I have ever felt. She took my hand gently, putting a blue stoned ring on it before walking towards the stairs. Towards the top, light from dusk flooded in. I pulled back, knowing the stories about vampires burning in the light.

"Come."

When the light hit her hair, she was breathtaking and glorious. The sunlight brought out just a touch of red in her hair and made her skin seem almost translucent and delicate. It was that moment that I decided I would always protect this most fragile of creatures.

"How are you doing this?"

"Magic, my Damon. Magic older than you can imagine and long since forgotten."

In the sun I could now see the small necklace on a chain around her neck. It held a same stone that was in the ring on my hand.

"The ring. That is why you put it on me? To protect me?"

"Yes. Your brother will be quite safe. It is time for you to feed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Blood Ties**

None of these characters are mine... they belong to Stephenie Meyer and L. J. Smith.

By popular demand I'm posting the next scene of this story. I'm uncertain if I want to continue this story… it is Damon/Bella. This is a prequel to Times are Changing.

This takes place in the Italian Renaissance.

**BPOV**

To this day I cannot tell you exactly why I did it. Watching the Salvatore brothers from a distance was like watching poetry in motion. They worked so well together and laughed almost constantly. That was until that wicked woman Katherine had them fighting each other. They deserved so much more than the ending they almost received.

Damon was the first; he was the most injured and would have been the first to die. I pulled him into my arms slowly as I felt him fading. I could feel his heart beat slowing as his body began to give out. He looked up at me in a daze, trying to touch my face.

"My angel," he whispered, his arm dropping, no longer able to hold it up.

I bit down on his neck carefully, causing his heart to race out of control. He would not last much longer. I bit into my wrist and held it to his lips, forcing him to drink as I released his neck. I prayed that I got to him in time. Damon closed his eyes and slipped away, but his heart beating strongly as his whole body shuttered and collapsed against me. Relief spread throughout my body as I realized that I had indeed gotten to him in time. _My fierce warrior and soon to be passionate lover. _

Stefan was still conscious when I reached for him, holding him to my other side. He looked up me silently, his eyes full of wonder as he took in his new surroundings. His injuries were not as bad as Damon's, but there was no way I could save him in the time we had left. That's when I noticed his eyes were a strange color. He had lost his vision as the two brothers fought. _He's not looking in wonder, he's trying to figure out where he is._ I told myself.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Stefan's voice was weak but demanding.

"I am Isabella my young Stefan Salvatore. You are in my home. I am here to help you."

He looked around blindly, grabbing my arm tightly, "Are you a ghost? Am I dead?"

"Nay, young one. I am here to heal you."

"Then I am dying. Can you truly heal me?" Suddenly he panicked, "Damon! Is he?"

"He will be fine, you shall see."

"Can you heal my eyes? Will I see again?"

"Yes. Your vision will be better than anything you could possibly imagine."

"I will be well once again?"

"Yes," I answered him. It was a half truth since he would not be who he was, but he would be among the living if not one of them.

His thoughts were in turmoil. Stefan could not decide if he should trust her or not. In the end he could not help but chose life. When he was sure of his choice I smiled down on him.

"This will hurt if I do not put you to sleep, Stefan. So sleep," I told him while touching his forehead, willing him to sleep.

I did not want him awake as I slowly bit into arm and drank from him. I could feel his pulse race under my lips as his body reacted to my teeth. As I released him I bit into my wrist and held it to his mouth, letting my blood flow into him.

"Now sleep young Stefan until you are well." I sent the command to him.

When I found Damon and Stefan I knew they would not survive. I had taken them under my home to turn them for fear that they would die. After turning them I held them both close to me, catching stray thoughts as they turned and playing with Damon's hair every now and then. As they slept I thought of how weak they were when I found them and pondered if it would truly be a kindness to relieve their pain this way. They slept for several days, but I refused to leave them. Originally I wanted to stay with them to be sure they would survive then leave them to the world. The moment Damon woke before he faded changed all that. As I gazed into his dark eyes I realized that I wanted them both as my companions. When I heard Damon's heart beat it's last I held him closer and waited for him to wake.

I was prepared for the look of wonder on Damon's face, but I was thrown off balance by the powers of his emotions that I felt through our bond. I could see that he remembered me from his human life. We spoke briefly as I held him down. I could feel the fire still burning inside him, changing him, but he refused to stay still. Finally I released him, letting him feel the pain I was blocking inside him. I held back my powers, watching him carefully as his body gradually released the fire inside him. I took Stefan and placed him on the cushion beside me before taking Damon's hand, putting my old ring on it and leading him outside.

I could understand the fear of sunlight; for a vampire it was very natural. My home was built under an old castle that I had inherited centuries ago. The land was under the protection of the crown and thought to be haunted. All trespassers were immediately sent to the king himself. We emerged slowly at first, his fingers intertwined with mine.

**NO POV**

"Not yet, my angel. I need to know that you are real," Damon breathed as he roughly pushed Isabella against the crypt wall and claimed his lips for his own.

A low growl erupted from her chest as her fangs slowly ran out and nipped his lip.

"Ow!" Damon jerked back, his hand flying to his lip.

When he looked up at Isabella her eyes were blood red and a shadow passed over her face. She was both terrifying and beautiful. The look in her eyes was lustful and furious at the same time.

Isabella had not expected to feel so strongly for her child. The pull towards him was unmistakable and very hard to resist. Would she feel this way with Stefan when he woke as well? The thought of these two fighting again was more than she could bear. She needed to calm down before she did something she would regret.

"Be careful, young Damon. I have no wish to hurt thee."

As he looked at her in wonder, the red faded from her eyes and her face returned to normal.

"What happened? Will I do that as well?"

She nodded to him, "That is what happens to vampires when they hunger. It does not matter if that hunger is for blood, battle or body."

He looked over her body carefully and was glad her dress hid her figure. She was wearing a royal blue gown with white accents. Her brown hair flowed gently over one shoulder. As the light faded from the sky Damon noticed how clearly he could see the world around him. The scents on the wind were overwhelming him. He concentrated on the smell of Isabella's skin to concentrate, pushing back his hunger for her. Unable to stop himself his fangs snapped down. Isabella turned to him, tightening her grip on his hand.

The pain inside him seared him to his very soul. It was so unlike his burning earlier that this time he thought he had gone mad. Unable to stand he fell to his knees panting.

"Calm yourself, Damon," she told him without looking at him.

He slowly regained control of himself as the pain faded.

"Did you do that to me?" Damon asked her.

"Yes," she replied emotionless as she led him into the sun and closed the solid stone doors behind them.

"Please do not eat my humans or cattle here on my property. They are my human family and they maintain my lands." Then she suddenly laughed, "Nah, my Damon, they are not related to me by blood. Their family has been working for me for generations." She answered his unspoken thought.

Damon loved the thought of being called her Damon. His heart soared as the words left her lips. The power behind her eyes amazed Damon and he wanted that too. He reacted automatically before he even realized he did it. Isabella dodged to the side and slid across the grass as Damon lunged at her. She turned to his at him.

"No not make me hurt you, young one," her voice cruel and eyes flaring.

Damon did not care if she hurt him. His senses were alive and his blood list out of control. When he sprang at Isabella again she caught him by the throat and lifted him off his feet. His claws tore against her hand and arm causing the delicious smell of her blood to heavily scent the air. Isabella hissed at Damon fully fanged and her eyes fiery red. She had waited too long to eat and changing the brothers had weakened her considerably. Damon had thought her an angel and she was about to prove him wrong. She threw him down hard to the ground, snapping the boulder he landed on.

That's all it took. Damon flew to her blindly, latching his fangs onto the side of Isabella's neck with no warning. The bond between them intensified strongly as they connected; she could feel his hunger and extreme lust throughout her body. When Damon's fangs penetrated Isabella's shoulder he could feel a deep hollow pain fill him up as hundreds of years pressed down on him. The searing pain of loneliness was too much for him to bear. A new feeling pushed its way through and it blocked out all other feelings. Before he could define what it was Isabella wrapped her arms around his body as his folded around her. He lowered her to the grass gently as he held her close. Damon on chanced a look up at her, lost in the sensations between them. When Isabella's fangs slid into his neck he gasped taken totally over by instinct and driven by the rich and glorious taste of her blood as it spread throughout his body.

Finally he could identify the emotion. It was a passion so strong that it shook him to the core.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Blood Lust**

None of these characters are mine... they belong to Stephenie Meyer and L. J. Smith. This takes place in the Italian Renaissance. This is my first lemon chapter in a long time, so hopefully I don't mess up too much. **I added a poll to my profile to get my writing muse going… please vote.**

**What has come before:** Isabella has turned Stefan and Damon Salvatore into vampires. Damon wakes to an angel over him while his brother sleeps. He is now in the throes of newborn bloodlust.

_Finally he could identify the emotion. It was a passion so strong that it shook him to the core._

**Now for the story:**

With each swallow of Damon's blood, Isabella's strength returned. She could feel him loosing himself to the bloodlust and had to stop him before she had to hurt him to stop him. Isabella racked her nails down his back, shredding his clothing as well as tearing into his skin deeply. As Damon gasped and pulled back from her assault with a hiss. The old vampire grabbed him by the neck and threw him onto his back, holding him down with her knees, overpowering him in one move. Taking her a moment to gather herself as Damon writhed under her, tearing her skirts as he tried to get to her.

"Come back to me, Damon," she whispered, her voice as soft as a feather. She knelt slowly, her lips grazing his as their blood mixed on her lips. "Come back to me, my warrior," she kept her voice calm and steady, but he could almost feel how her body shuddered over his.

"My angel," he muttered in a growl, his mind clicking back into place.

As Isabella bent down to kiss Damon again, she could feel his body slowly begin to relax under her. Tasting his own blood on her lips, he licked her lips lightly until they parted, allowing him in. His tongue grazed over her fang softly until she bit down. Their blood mixed was like nothing he had ever tasted and with a growl his tongue warred with hers until his fang was able to catch her tongue roughly, puncturing it. Damon opened his eyes only for a moment, meeting her closed eyes in front of him, but only for a moment as her eyes slightly opened he could see that they were burning red. He wanted to remain calm, but his body wanted to snap. He was dying of thirst in the arms of the ocean before him. Barely able to control himself, Damon wanted this woman more than anything he had ever wanted before in his life. He wanted all of her… to consume her.

"Shhh," she soothed him, "Soon, my love, first you must eat. Otherwise you will perish."

With a growl Damon pulled himself away from her, unable to let go of her fully. She eased off of him slowly, standing carefully and brushing out her skirts before he stood on his own beside her. Taking his hand they began to walk through the tall grass that hid the entrance to her underground home. The castle behind them raised high above where they stood and arched high over the spot where they emerged. He was able to smell humans all around him and spot paths that came from where they were to other spots that were out of sight. As the wind picked up he caught the definite odor of roses and a few other flowers that he could not recognize. At the end of the path the grass parted suddenly and he was able to see exactly where they were. He looked back and saw that they had come from the side of the house and was now standing on a horse path that ran towards the town.

"Come Damon, you must have human blood to survive right now. My blood will not be enough to sustain you these first few hours." Isabella turned from him, but never took her hand from his. Her grip tightened as he looked around bewildered at his surroundings. "We are far from your home."

As Damon turned back to her, he remembered his home and his father. He was sure that no one at home would know what had happened to either him or his brother. A sharp pain hit him in his stomach, causing him to fall to his knees, but the pain vanished as quickly as it hit him. He could feel a dull burning in the back of his throat and his mouth suddenly dried. Isabella turned to him, squeezing his hand tightly as she pulled him up.

"There is no time, Damon, we must hurry. Watch closely and follow me." Her voice was like music, luring him closer to her. Standing there in the morning light Damon thought her even more of an angel until she disappeared from sight. It was like she was moving in slow motion, but at the same time the move was instant. Concentrating, Damon followed her at vampire speed into the town, clipping a tree or two on his way through the trees. Suddenly she was totally gone and he could not find her anymore. He panicked, looking all around him for the pale woman. A shrill whistle from above caught his attention from high above him. He looked up and only saw a bare foot and the layers of her dress disappearing into the vast leaves of the canopy above him. With grace he knew he had not Damon followed her and rested on the branch next to where she lay. As he was about to speak she placed one finger on her lips and pointed to just below them where he had been standing moments before. The mournful sound of bells penetrated his senses as a small band of travelers passed beneath them. He could smell the fresh blood pumping through them as they walk and in some cases danced under him. Totally paralyzed he could not understand why he was unable to move.

"Not yet," whispered his angel from near him. She dropped from the trees like a stone, following just behind the band. They noticed her as soon as her feet touched the ground and lurched to a stop. The horses pawed at the ground, wanting to move more but were immobilized much the same way Damon was. The young man at the can of the wagon stared at her in wonder, not knowing who or what she was.

She spoke quietly to the boy, touching his hair slightly before pulling him and his sister from the wagon. As the father began to jump at her, his eyes made contact and he stood before her like a man waiting for a cobra to strike. Isabella whispered to him in that same strange language before his face went blank, turning back to his wagon and slapping down the reins down releasing the horses from their stasis. As soon as the wagon was out of sight, Damon dropped from the trees near Isabella and the two humans. Circling the young boy, Isabella's fangs snapped down sharply. She could hear his heart racing with fear, but also knew he would not remove his eyes from her lingering gaze. The ancient vampire caressed the young man's neck, tracing along the thin blue line where she would bite, knowing Damon would be watching her.

"Do not take too much, Damon, but you must feed or you will die the final death," she told him, moving the dark hair from the boys shoulder before biting down slowly. The smell of blood poured from the human, causing Damon to shiver in anticipation as he waited for her to finish her meal. As Isabella fed from the young one he moaned softly, as if in the throes of ecstasy. The boy wrapped his arms around her, touching her shoulders and back with one hand and holding her head there with the other. Vaguely, Damon remembered the feel of her fangs when he was human and wanted to feel her again so much it caused him physical pain. As she pulled back from the lad, licking the tiny holes she had left on him, he noticed that some blood had trickled from her lips to land on the top of her breast. In a total daze the boy fell to his knees, kneeling now before her without moving an inch. With a grin, Damon bent and touched his tongue to the blood on Isabella's chest, his teeth barely touching her delicate skin. At that faint touch he could feel her body tremble under his tongue.

"Now you may feed, my warrior," she told Damon, beckoning the human girl over to her. The girl had a little more of her wits about her, but remained silent. Damon could only guess the kind of spell Isabella had over these two to cause this kind of reaction in them. Isabella turned the girls head, pushing her long white blond locks to the side, tracing along that same line to show Damon what do.

"Listen to her carefully… to all of her or you will kill her," Isabella explained, her eyes smoldering, "I forbid you to kill when feeding."

With a sharp click Damon's fangs slid down, his throat aching with need. As Isabella hissed the girls shoulder, Damon's lips met hers for only a moment before Isabella backed slightly, giving him room. Keeping one hand on Damon, the other on the girl, she watched as Damon took his first sip of human blood. He growled into her shoulder, causing the girl to cry out as he dug his claws into her.

"Gently, Damon, gently," his maker stroked his hair softly; calming him just enough to release his death grip on the girl and feed more tenderly. She girl stood totally still, responding only to slight touch Isabella had on her back, holding her to Damon.

"It is okay, my girl. You will return to your father shortly and you will not even remember my companion and I by then," Isabella looked her in the eye, speaking to the girl in her own language, watching the panic slowly face from her face.

"Do you promise?" The girl asked her voice deadly quiet.

"I do," then she looked over to Damon, "listen to the beat of her heart, Damon." Watching him feed had ignited her senses and for a moment she wanted to lose control. She blinked away the red ting in everything she saw. When Damon let go of the girl, he licked his lips, kissing where he had bitten. Isabella watched him closely, but moved her lips in to lick the bite marks on the girls neck closed.

"You need to clean up after yourself, little one," she smirked, touching Damon's face lightly. Her head suddenly jerked, as if hearing something far off.

"Stefan."


End file.
